Sophisticated resistance exercise enthusiasts have come to realize that many factors influence relative success of exercise devices. Standing or seated exercise, angles of leverage, means of applying leverage, electrical, environmental, magnetic influence—all can play a significant role in the effectiveness of exercise on both mind and body. Mind and body, in fact, cannot be separated in exercise. Chi energy is a term used by many to define potential benefit of exercise. Chi energy can result from properly applied exercise using external factors other than simply resistance. Chi energy is a positive mind/body force. Magnets, for example, influence chi energy. Just one pathway of magnetic influence is a result of magnetic interaction of the iron of hemoglobin in blood. The present apparatus provides portable, compact, standing abdominal resistance, and well as resistance to other exercise movements, while at the same time providing magnetic influence on a user through magnetic forces in both the platform and the handles of the apparatus, thereby resulting in a positive mind/body influence.